


99 globos rojos

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew vive en un mundo donde todo lo anormal es asesinado. Con sus ojos púrpuras, definitivamente es considerado anormal. Perdido sin que nadie le ayudara, todo lo que tiene es una cosa que lo mantiene vivo; o, más bien, más como 100 cosas.





	99 globos rojos

Cuando sus padres vieron el color de sus ojos, decidieron matarlo. Su madre no podía soportar matarlo ella misma, y ella se negó a dejar que su marido ensuciar sus manos en algo que había traído al mundo. Así que tomaron la salida fácil.

Lo dejaron en un campo fuera de la ciudad, tenía que haber algún tipo de animal salvaje que querría comerlo.

No fue un animal que lo encontró sin embargo, era su hermano, Alfred. Alfred había visto a sus padres buscando, y había sido despertado antes por los gritos de su madre. Había descubierto lo que había sucedido. Él tenía quince años, y él que tenía un complejo de héroes decidió que salvaría a su hermano recién nacido sin importar cuál fuera el costo para sí mismo. Él empacó las cosas que él pensó que necesitaría, y agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que él ' tenía la previsión para comenzar a ahorrar su dinero, y había comenzado a trabajar temprano. Tenía suficiente para criar a quien sus padres habían decidido matar.

Todo salió bien durante la primera década después de haber salvado a su hermano. Decidió nombrarlo Mathew. Después de todo, era el nombre más normal que podía pensar, pero no importaba lo normal que intentara hacer que su hermano pareciera estar en el exterior... sus ojos no cambiaba de color. Se quedaron púrpuras.

Nunca permitió que su hermano fuera. A pesar de esto, trató de hacer a su hermano tan feliz como pudo. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien provisto. Sólo estaba contento de que había logrado salvarlo.

Eso fue desafiado, aunque cuando Mathew decidió salir. Sabía que no debía. Sabía que no estaba permitido afuera. Sabía que era para su propia protección. También sabía que no podía seguir viviendo encerrado como él. Se volvería loco.

Él había esperado hasta que Alfred había salido de la casa, y él se escabulló.

Todo salió bien, hasta que la capucha de su chaqueta fue volada y alguien vio sus ojos púrpuras. Entonces nada estaría bien nunca más. Una multitud se reunió a su alrededor inmediatamente, listo para matarlo.

Era un hábito nervioso de su que jugaba con su ropa cada vez que estaba nervioso. Fue cuando él estaba haciendo eso unos segundos después de que la gente a su alrededor comenzara a susurrar acerca de lapidarlo, o algo-cualquier cosa-, para deshacerse de él que sentía algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y recordaba algo; algo muy importante. Tenía un paquete de globos en el bolsillo. 100 globos aerostáticos. Globos muy especiales que su hermano le había dado esa mañana. Su especial inteligente de un hermano que también era un maestro inventor.

"Estos son algunos globos que hice. Bueno, realmente no los hice; pero, puse algunas cosas dentro de ellos que los harán explotar cuando golpean el suelo, como rocas pop o algo sólo como, mucho más fuerte. Sólo he hecho un centenar de ellos hasta ahora. ¿Serías capaz de aferrarme a ellos por un tiempo? Vuelvo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda, no dejes la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré luego, Mattie!"  
"Eso es correcto," Mathew pensó a sí mismo como él recordó la única cosa que posiblemente podría ayudarlo a escapar ahora mismo... no le quitaba el invento a Alfred de su bolsillo cuando salió de la casa.

Mathew llegó, sacó uno de los globos y lo arrojó al suelo.

Un destello brillante y un sonido de estallido fuerte salieron, así como una nube de humo gris grueso.

Con él, Mathew fue capaz de escapar de la multitud de personas en la confusión.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
